Karin and the soul reapers
by TheAnimeResonance
Summary: My take on ep 320. Karin gets a headache while walking on the meeting with the soul society. Slight AU.


Ichigo sat in his chair in his tiny room with every captain and lieutenant surrounding him with exception of the head captain. He stayed in the soul society looking over the seireitei. Ichigo was getting annoyed that they made themselves comfy in his room without his permission. They were taking up every place possible. Mayuri and Nemu were on his desk behind him. Zaraki, Yaricharu, Nanao and Renji occupied his bed and Rukia sat in her cupboard.

"With your permission, I'll be your host" said the red head. Ichigo's anger was getting more and more furious.

"Hey!" he snapped.

"Huh what is the matter Ichigo?" Renji asked the furious Ichigo.

"Do I need to ask what's wrong" he snapped back at him. "Why are we in my room?" He finished.

"Now, now too many interruptions. Just get on with it." Said the man who was sitting on the desk.

Mayuri couldn't continue speaking as there was a knock on the door. The door opened to reveal a raven haired girl she was busy looking at her hand to notice the company Ichigo had in his room.

"Hey Ichigo do you have any..." She stopped when she saw all the soul reapers. She quickly grabbed her head from the amount of spiritual pressure being released in the room and slightly leaned against the wall.

"Karin what do you want?" Ichigo asked his sister. He to control his temper with Karin as she has done nothing wrong to him.

"Never mind. I'll ask dad." She was about to turn and head to the door when she collapsed from the amount of pain her head was in. Toshiro saw her pain and quickly caught her before she fell. Ichigo jumped of his seat and ran over to his sister. He took Karin out of Toshiro's arms and started to shake her.

"Karin what's wrong." Karin groggily opened her eyes.

"Sorry Ichigo I'm just really tired and your weird friends spiritual pressures are a bit too much." Ichigo knew the reason why she wasn't sleeping. She told him once he admitted that he was a soul reaper. It was due to all the wholes that kept coming into Karin's room when she was sleeping. They would disturb her then she was afraid that they would come back after her when she fell back asleep so she just stayed awake. Ichigo gave a glance at Zaraki to lower his spiritual pressure. Once Zaraki lowered his spiritual pressure, he saw that Karin relaxed a little bit.

Ichigo picked her up then placed her on his bed just behind Renji. Ichigo grabbed a pillow than placed it on her face, for her to block out the light. He gave another glance at the soul reapers on his bed, telling them not to bother her. All soul reapers were shocked to see a different side of Ichigo Kurosaki, hero of the winter war.

"Kurosaki, do you think it would be safe to keep her here?" Byakuya asked.

"Yeah, wholes can't get in here. Plus she is not even a soul reaper. She can't do anything to harm the soul society." Byakuya started to relax. He could feel that she had strong spiritual pressure but that was only because her family had strong spiritual pressure. He was shocked to see that Toshiro Hitsugaya who we known as the cold captain who was the one who had caught her. Byakuya couldn't help smile that the cold captain had a spot for a girl in the world of the living. Even though it was a tableau for soul reapers to have a relationship with people in the living. He was glad that the cold captain did care for other things than paperwork.

"Alright we believe the mastermind is the 7th seat of squad 12, Kageroza Inaba. He is a specialist in percipice worlds." Ichigo slummed down in his chair.

"Kageroza lured me to the soul society by manipulating the 13 court guard squads. During that time he tried to capture Nozomi. What is he planning to use Nozomi for?"

"In likelihood, that girl hold a huge secret" Rukia spoke up. Ichigo eyes widened at the thought of the girl holding a secret.

"For example, that girl coul have something in her body." Ichigo's clenched hands. He didn't want a repeat of what happened with Aizen and Rukia.

"We could easy find that out if we knew where she is? But she ran away from Orihime and Uryu. We don't know where to even start" Rukia spoke up.

"She's at the river, last time I checked" Karin spoke up. Everyone turned and looked at the girl. Renji picked up the pillow to hear her properly.

"What?" He asked her.

"I said she is at the river, last time I checked" everyone was shocked that Karin knew who she was.

"Wait how do you know that?" Ichigo asked. Karin was facing the wall so she lifted her hand. Ichigo saw that her knuckles were cut and bleeding. He placed his hand on his forehead then shook his head. He then stood up then walked to the room. He came back moments later with bandages in his hand. Isane offered to put them on the girl. Ichigo declined, he didn't want Karin to heal as fast as a soul reaper. He wanted her to be human so he would let time heal it. He grabbed her hand then wrapped the bandaged around it. It was a good thing his dad was a doctor, Ichigo knew to do simple things like blood pressure and how to bandage someone up. While he was wrapping some tape around her hand, Toshiro spoke up,

"Wait how do you even know it was her?"

"Does she have green hair, purple eyes." The soul reapers nodded.

"She is a soul reaper, if you didn't notice." The soul reapers were shocked at the girl was saying.

"How would you know that?" Shunsui asked her.

"The way she was fighting. Us humans fight irrationally. Not taking in the surroundings but she was flexible. She would watch you closely then easily make a move on your body's posture." They were still at shock.

"But that doesn't prove she is a soul reaper. We would have known if she was."  
"You said the guy was a specialist at pecipice worlds. She would of came from another world. Plus she fights like a soul reaper."

"The little girl is right. It is possibility that she had been created from another world" Karin snapped her eyes open hearing the word "little". Toshiro couldn't help snigger at the anger she had. Karin turned her head slightly to see where he was. Ichigo noticed that Toshiro was laughing. He followed Toshiro's gaze and saw Karin. He then realised that Karin was glaring at Mayuri. She quickly grabbed the pillow on her head and aimed for his head. It smacked him right on the side of his head. Everyone was shocked at her boldness.

Karin heard Yuzu calling on her from down the stairs. Karin snapped her eyes open.

"Karin, Karin. Come on wear this." She then heard her dad call after Yuzu. Those pair always picked on her to do things she disliked.

"Come on honey just wear it. You'll look so cute." Karin quickly sat up straight she was listening to their footsteps they walked passed Ichigo's room and headed to her and Yuzu's room. She then heard someone else call her name.

"Yeah come on Karin. Put on the dress." Karin recognised the voice. It was the old man who kept her awake at night with him watching over her.

"Can one of you send that spirit to the soul society?" Karin heard the footsteps coming closer. She quickly jumped of the bed and ran to Ichigo's wardrobe pulling out a hoodie. She than ran to his desk drawers looking for a key. After she had found it she jumped back on the bed and headed for the window.

"Where are you going?" Ichigo asked her.

"To kill Kisuke." Soi-feng couldn't help but chuckle.

"Ichigo, I love your sister." Karin quickly opened the window then climbed onto the roof. They could hear her running on top of the roof. Ichigo quickly shut the window then locked it again. It was just in time when Isshin and Yuzu came running into the room.

"Ichigo where is Karin?" Yuzu sweetly asked. Ichigo couldn't look her in the eyes.

"She is out playing football with her friends" Isshin knew he was lying then he ran out the door. Isshin got he message that Karin was at Kisuke's, he could feel her running down the streets. He started to play along with Ichigo's statement. Isshin was actually planning to pay Kisuke a little visit.

"My darling Karin, daddy will come play football with you. Ichigo look after Yuzu" Ichigo slumped back in his chair once his family had left his room.

"You better hurry and find Nozomi before she carries on" with Ichigo saying that. All the soul reapers exited out of his room. Ichigo leaned back in his chair. Finally peace and quiet. He would go and fight but he decided that they could handle it on their own as he was only just a substitute.

**Hoped you liked the story. **


End file.
